


Tend Your Light

by alycat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Curtain Fic, Established Relationship, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 02:04:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1114237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alycat/pseuds/alycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fighting is over, the war is won. It is time for Sam and Dean to find where their home is, and what really matters in the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tend Your Light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smalltrolven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smalltrolven/gifts).



> Original warnings and notes from LiveJournal:  
>  _Pairing, rating & kinks/warnings_: Sam/Dean - NC-17 - Non-au, established relationship, curtainfic, incest.  
> Title from Avenge Sevenfold's _Coming Home_.

Hearing the door slam shut behind them, closing out the world, Dean could only stop and lean back against it for several long moments.

It was done.

For some reason it felt even more final than when they had killed old Yellow-Eyes and for the first time since the nursery fire there wasn't much out there to fight; no demons to possess people and no angels to play head games with them. Standing back in the place that had been their only shared home, apart from the Impala, for the last thirty-five years he was reminded of all the people they had lost in a fight that had seemed never ending, all the people that should have been there but weren't. They weren't easy memories to relive but with Hell closed for good and Heaven's angels too busy being put in their place by God, he couldn't help but feel that they had done a damn good job.

"Home, sweet home," Sam said, breaking the silence and making Dean look over to where he was leaning against the railing, looking down at the bunker below.

Dean winced when he walked over to stand beside Sam.The last fight hadn't been easy and Dean was sure he had found some new muscles to strain, something that shouldn't be possible after so many years fighting the things that went bump in the night.

"There used to be a time when you didn't see this as our home," Dean pointed out, bumping Sam's shoulder with his own.

"Priorities change," Sam shrugged. "There used to be a time when I didn't want to hunt at all, when all I wanted was to be normal."

Even after all the years together, that was still something Dean wasn't too fond of thinking about, not with all the times they had almost been pulled apart again and all the times he had actually expected Sam to return to the life Stanford had once offered him. And yet, here they were, back in the one place where they used to feel so secure, sheltered from all the bad things happening outside the doors of the bunker.

"And now? No more demons to fight," Dean pointed out. "And as for the smaller things, I think the rest of the hunter community can do some damn work for once. We just saved the fucking world. Again. They can fight all the shit that's out there, we've done our part."

They both knew that wasn't true; sooner or later there would be some hunt they couldn't stay away from but Dean thought semi-retirement didn't sound too bad.

"I got some plans," Sam said, grabbing the duffel he had dropped right inside the door and went down the stairs.

His own duffel in hand, Dean followed him down the stairs, ignoring his protesting muscles in favor of walking past the table where they had spent so many hours researching and making their way downstairs to their own bedrooms. With no other people in the bunker, it was almost eerily silent, the only sound that of their own footsteps but still Dean felt the tension drain out of his shoulders with each step he took.

It was only when they stood in the hallway outside their bedrooms, Dean's to the right and Sam's to the left, that they stopped and Dean hesitated. He wasn't quite ready to part from Sam just yet, not when it was mere hours since he thought they might never see each other again. But he wasn't sure that his little brother felt the same way. With the last fights, the battles that would give them both nightmares for years, they hadn't had much time to be brothers, much less more than that.

"Yours or mine?" Sam asked, hefting his bag higher on his shoulder.

Breathing out a sigh of relief Dean pushed the door to his own bedroom open and led Sam inside, not bothering to close the door behind them. The air inside the room was stagnant - it had been weeks since either of them had set foot in the bunker - but it didn't matter, it still smelled like home and Dean threw his bag down on the floor before sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"It's different now," Dean said, looking up to where Sam was leaning against the wall beside the door, bag still on his shoulder. "Everything's different."

"Not everything," Sam protested and finally he put the bag down and then he was moving straight for Dean.

There was nothing soft with the way their mouths came together, bruising kisses and teeth that tugged spit-slicked lips and it was everything Dean hadn't known he'd been missing. It wasn't about being slow or careful but it was still about them and that was everything that really mattered. Tugging at clothes, neither of them cared about ripping seams or buttons that rolled over the floor, it all faded away in the desperate need to feel each other, to confirm that they both were alive and together even after all that they had been through.

"Dean," Sam groaned against his lips, just a moment of distance before his tongue was back inside Dean's mouth, curling around his and making the need settle deep in Dean's belly.

Before he and Sam had found themselves in bed the first time, Dean would have sworn he didn't have a size kink, or a thing for being manhandled, but there was something damn hot about his _little_ brother so easily pushing him around. He couldn't deny how good it felt when Sam pushed him down on the bed the moment they both were naked, only having parted long enough to pull t-shirts off and kick boots aside.

He could still remember the first time he had felt Sam's naked skin against his own: there hadn't been as many muscles back then, not so much hair to tangle his fingers in, but this was better in every way. Now it wasn't about exploring, testing limits, this time it was about re-learning each other's bodies, letting hands map out muscles and find the scars that hadn't been there their last time together.

"Sammy," Dean groaned and he knew that his little brother would have finger-shaped bruises from where Dean was holding tight to his hips, rocking their bodies together.

He trailed his fingers to where long-healed scars curled over Sam's hip, raised skin in a pattern that was new to Dean and he knew the scars would stand out red against the pale skin. These scars they would get to keep, all the angels much too busy to use their powers to heal injuries that were already healed and in a way he wanted those scars to remain, wanted the constant reminder of what they had survived, together.

Sam was fumbling for the bedside table and Dean knew just what he was reaching for, knowing that the lube would still be there. He felt his need pushing even higher when Sam was kneeling beside him, lube in his hand and his cock curving up, hard and proud. But even with muscles sore from fighting, wounds that were barely healed, there was no way Dean Winchester would simply roll over and take it.

Not even from Sam.

Pushing up from the bed he grabbed Sam's hips once more, hand sliding up to the softer skin of his brother's waist and the next moment he had Sam on his back in the big bed, the tube of slick dropping down on the comforter.

"Fucking hell," Sam groaned. "That's the way you want it?"

Sam's big hands came down to pull at Dean's hands, making him crash down on top of his brother and Dean groaned when their dicks rubbed together, even while he smirked at the sound Sam made when Dean's weight pushed the air out of his lungs.

"I'm not easy, Sam," Dean pointed out.

"Never expected you to be," Sam answered, spinning them around and Dean barely had time to catch up to what was happening before he was on his back once more. "But this is what I want right now. This is what I need."

And that was something Dean wouldn't fight, not when everything in his life had always been about Sam, every stupid choice he had ever made. Whatever his little brother wanted, it was what Dean would give him, even more so when, no matter how hard Dean would fight it at times, it was just what he wanted as well.

It wasn't easy giving up control, not even to the one person in the world he trusted more than anyone else but Sam had spent years getting under Dean's skin, first as just his brother but then as so much more. Every touch of big, rough hands over Dean's skin made him push up, craving more. When blunt nails dragged over his sides he hissed at the sensation, something between pain and pleasure that made Dean's cock throb.

"Son of a…" Dean protested, even though they both knew that Dean didn't mind a spark of pain. It was a good way to feel alive.

Sam pushed Dean's legs apart and between the two of them there was no room for shame, only for want and a need that was pushed higher with each brush of fingers over warm skin. There was no way Dean would just take it though, he needed to push back and when he gripped Sam's biceps to pull him in closer he knew that his own nails would leave marks on Sam's body. He pushed the lube back into Sam's hand, parting his legs even further and Sam's grin was almost feral when he coated his fingers with slick and reached down to let wet fingers slide from Dean's sac and down to his hole.

"Do it," Dean demanded when Sam's fingers rubbed circles over his opening.

The first press of fingers was hesitant, a barely-there pressure that had Dean grinding his teeth in frustration. Sam was much too careful, not wanting to hurt and sure, Dean was grateful for the obvious care, but he could take it. More than that; he _needed_ to take it.

"Fucking hell, Sammy," Dean groaned, pushing down hard and when long finger pushed inside he couldn't hold back the almost shocked cry at the sudden burn.

"Damnit, Dean," Sam protested and his free hand came down on Dean's hip, holding him in place. "Can't you just let me-"

Being held in place, Dean couldn't move, but that didn't mean there was no way for him to still push Sam into giving him more and he smirked when he squeezed tight around the digit inside him. The way Sam's words broke off into a half-choked moan made Dean's rock hard cock drip pre-come down on his belly and they both moaned when Sam let a second finger join the first. The burn was intense, a sharp pain that told him just how long it had been since they had time to be together.

Sam twisted his finger, searching, and Dean groaned when those fingers found the spot inside that never failed to make white-hot pleasure surge through him. His little brother's need to be careful was washed away and when Sam leaned in to kiss Dean, his hand moving from Dean's hip to curve over the back of his head, they were both lost. Dean practically rode Sam's fingers, grinding himself down without any thought of the hint of pain.

"I'm - fuck - ready," Dean said, pushing Sam aside.

He had thought Sam would protest, would go back to insisting on slow and careful but instead Sam quickly slid his fingers free and reached for the lube. Sam wasted no time slicking himself up before positioning himself between Dean's spread legs. The first press of Sam's cock against his hole felt impossibly big, the stretch of it enough to take Dean's breath away when Sam pushed forward. It always hurt, those first few moments of penetration, but it was what they both needed and Dean forced himself to relax to let Sam inside.

"Always so damn tight," Sam groaned. "Thought I'd fucking lost…"

There was no need to say more,not when Sam's fingers moved up to where long scars went from Dean's ribs and down to his hip. It had been a close call, and compared to the pain he had felt when sharp claws opened him up, feeling Sam make room for himself inside Dean's body was nothing. It was pain, but it was also home and pleasure and it was everything either of them really needed.

"Stop being so careful," Dean demanded. "I don't need it"

Sam stilled then, half buried inside Dean but that was it, Dean was done waiting and he wrapped his legs around Sam's hips, forcing their bodies together and neither of them could keep quiet when Sam slid all the way inside. Once inside Sam gave him no more time to get used to the burn, instead he tugged at one of Dean's legs, pushing it up and to the side until Dean's muscles ached at being forced open like that. Sam looked down when he pulled out and Dan could see the heat in his brother's gaze when he looked down to where their bodies were connected.

"So good," Sam mumbled. "Fucking perfect around my cock, big brother."

"Little shit," Dean gasped when the words sent shivers down his spine.

Sam knew just what talk like that did to Dean and there was no denying that both of them got off hard on the fact that they were brothers. The thing that should make it so very wrong was the one thing that made it so much better.

It was the last either of them said because when Sam slammed back inside with one hard thrust it was enough to push the air out of Dean's lungs, leaving him gasping for air when Sam really started fucking him. Their bodies came together hard, skin slapping against skin and Dean tried to push back, needed Sam back inside of him each time his brother pulled out and he didn't care about aching muscles or the way Sam leaned in to bite down on Dean's shoulder when he came.

"Damn," Dean gasped. "Fuck, Sammy. God damn… Sam!"

The way Sam had almost folded him in half, cock buried deep inside Dean as he pulsed out his release, meant that Dean couldn't reach his own dick and he needed something to push him over the edge. Sam circled his hips, his slowly softening cock brushing against Dean's prostate but it just wasn't enough. He didn't want to beg but he could feel how close he was, the desperate need to come overshadowing everything else but Sam knew him and just when Dean thought he had reached his limit, Sam pulled out and slid down Dean's body.

"What are- _fuck!_!"

Sam's mouth was hot and tight around Dean's cock, sealing perfectly just under the head and with the combination of two fingers sliding into Dean's ass he felt himself teetering on the edge of orgasm. The wet sound of Sam's fingers inside him, sliding through the come inside him was filthy hot. When Sam's tongue pressed against the sensitive bundle of nerves under Dean's dick it felt like his release was ripped from him and he buried his hands in Sam's too-long hair, snapping his hips up and burying his cock in Sam's throat. Sam swallowed around him, his fingers making sure to milk every drop of come out of him until Dean felt boneless and he had to push Sam away from his sensitive cock.

"It's fucking good to be alive," Dean mumbled, barely able to keep his eyes open.

His body was still aching, muscles sore from weeks of daily fighting and the way they had just moved didn't help but the new ache felt good. Sam collapsed beside him, his fingers moving slowly over the scars on Dean's body and that touch was what really made him feel at home.

It didn't really matter if they were in a car travelling across the country hunting all the horrible stuff that people should never know of, or if they were deep in a bunker that came with the promise of safety.

Dean had never fought for mankind. He had fought for Sam and wherever the two of them were together, that was where their home was.


End file.
